bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Czikorita08/Renowacja Pencil
TUTAJ DZIEJE SIĘ RENOWACJA MOJEJ PONYSONY - Pencil Paw. Artykuł będzie istnieć nadal, jednak tutaj będzie "udoskonalany" Pencil Paw '(z ang. ''pencil - ołówek, paw - łapa) — dorosła klacz zamieszkująca Canterlot. Ponysona Czikority08. Dziennikarka, a także początkująca pisarka. Córka jednorożki Gold Storm i kucyka ziemskiego Smart Fishinga. Młodsza siostra Melody Faiht i Photo Studio. Wygląd Postura i sierść Klacz wzrostem przypomina każdego jednorożca. Jest jednak ociupinkę grubsza. Jej sierść jest brzoskwiniowa, tak samo jak jej róg. Grzywa i ogon To jedyne co w sobie lubi i najczęściej o to dba. Są one koloru czekoladowego. Jest ona długa i kręcona. Końcówka grzywy jest związana. Ogon jest średniej długości, również kręcony Oczy Oczy ma koloru niebieskiego zmieszanego z szarym. Czasami kiedy jest pełne słońce jej oczy migoczą, a gdy jest deszcz tracą swój blask. Używa do nich szarego cienia do powiek. Historia '''Dzieciństwo Narodziny Pencil urodziła się w szpitalu w Canterlocie, niedaleko jej domu. Wtedy na świecie żyło już rodzeństwo klaczy - 6-letnia Melody Faith i 4-letni Photo Studio. Rodzice długo myśleli nad imieniem, ale w końcu wymyślili - Pencil Paw. Kiedy mogła już wracać do domu, jej mama przybyła z nią do ich mieszkania w Canterlocie. Okres poniemowlęcy Klaczka rosła jak na drożdżach. Szybko nauczyła się mówić i chodzić. Czarować też nauczyła się prędko. Pewnego dnia gdy Faith wróciła ze szkoły, zaskoczyła ją wyczarowując fajerwerki. Była też bardzo ciekawska - zjadła nawet tynkMyślałam, że to cukier puder xD. Klaczka nie miała żadnej komplikacji podczas dorastania. Przedszkole Klaczka zaczęła naukę w przedszkolu. Poznała tam nowe osoby, między innymi swoją przyjaciółkę Little Carmel. Zawsze bawiły się razem, ze sobą szły na plac zabaw, po prostu były nierozłączne. Do czasu. W przedszkolu pojawiła się nowa klacz - Beauty Connect. Nagle jej przyjaciółka zaczęła bawić się z nią itp. Pencil była odrzucona, nawet takiemu niezbyt miłemu ogierowi było przykro z powodu małej klaczki. Wykorzystała to klacz o imieniu Magic Wings. Przez nią Pencil płakała w kąciku, a ponieważ Magic była dość wpływowa wśród kucyków, naśmiewały się one z Paw. Śmiały się z niej mówiąc "Proszę pani! Paw znów puściła pawia!" Wszyscy uznawali, że powinna się zadawać tylko z klaczką, która zjadała kredki i papier. Wszyscy nadal wyśmiewali klacz. Ona była coraz słabsza i ulegała rozkazom. W domu rodzice i rodzeństwo tłumaczyło jej, że powinna się przeciwstawić. Ta jednak nie dawała rady, miała zbyt dobre serce. Mama zbyt wstrząśnięta tym, co się dzieje, wytłumaczyła córce, że nic się nie stanie, gdy się przeciwstawi, ponieważ Magic wykorzystywała to. Paw powiedziała, że ma racje Gdy pojawiła się ponownie w przedszkolu miała krótszą grzywę - to oznaczało jej nowe, lepsze życie. Nie była tą samą, nieśmiałą klaczką, jednak mądrym, odważnym kucykiem, który nie daje sobą pomiatać. Wings powitała Paw drwiąco "Pojawił się nasz piesek, świetnie! Ty i '''Magic' będziecie psami w schronisku, ok? Po co ja się w ogóle pytam czegoś takiego zwykłego popychadła?!".'' Klaczka bardzo się zdenerwowała, ale milczała. "Nie chcesz być psem? Dobrze, rolę rzygów masz gwarantowaną!" wyśmiewała się z niej młoda. Pencil nie wytrzymała i krzyknęła "Nie! Nie będziesz mną pomiatać! Koniec! Jestem jakaś inna, odmienna? Nie! Więc zamknij się i mnie zostaw!". Wszyscy byli w szoku, ale dla bezpieczeństwa spokoju zostawili Pencil.Nie ma to jak super przedszkole ;-; Klasa 1 Pencil zaczęła naukę w pierwszej klasie podstawówki. Nie miała tam żadnych nieprzyjemności. Znaczy - na początku. Potem pojawił się problem z pewnym młody ogierem - Electric Ball. Przyjaźniła się wtedy z klaczką o imieniu Cat Simps. Electric nie lubił Cat, więc też i Paw. Wyzywali się w drodze do szkoły, bo niestety Electric mieszkał blisko Pencil. Ta nienawidziła go. Była tam też Beauty Connect i Little Carmel, jednak nie kojarzyły Paw. Jednego dnia Cat nie przyszła do szkoły. Tego dnia było wietrznie i mama Paw nie pozwoliła iść pieszo córce, tylko miała jechać pociągiem. Tak samo zrobiła mama Electrica. Widzieli się na przystanku. Gdy Pencil tak czekała, zauważyła małego kociaka. Podbiegł do niej i zaczął się łasić itp. Ta była naprawdę zachwycona. Podszedł wtedy do niej Electric. Kochał on koty, więc czekając na pociąg bawili się razem z kotem. Przez cały dzień ogier był miły dla niej miły. Pencil lekko się zdziwiła, jednak było jej miło. Mimo kłopotów z Electriciem, to był dla klaczy dobry rok. Dostała wiele pozytywnych ocen, dzięki czemu dostała na koniec roku wzorowy. Cieszyła się z tego, jednak do domu nie wróciła jednak rozpromieniona. Okazało się, że Cat przeprowadza się do Manehattanu. To była jej przyjaciółka, Pencil na początku nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Płakała w poduszkę, była bardzo smutna. Jednak podczas wakacji całkiem zapomniała o Cat, i znów była niezwykle wesołą klaczką. Klasa 2 W jej klasie dużo się nie pozmieniało, ale doszły nowe kucyki. Były bardzo miłe i przyjacielskie. Jeden z nich - Green Clover - złapała dobry kontakt z Pencil. Często się razem bawiły na boisku. Pewnego dnia wychowawczyni ogłosiła, że przybędą księżniczki. Pencil nie mogła się doczekać. Postanowiła zrobić dla księżniczek prezent. Napisała swoja pierwszą w życiu książkę, którą podarowała księżniczkom. Ta im się bardzo spodobała i tak klacz odkryła swe powołanie do pisania. Pencil coraz lepiej dogadywała się z Green, po czym stały się przyjaciółkami. Całe przerwy spędzały razem. Pewnego dnia zainteresowały klaczki pewien źrebak - Crazy Chocolate. Crazy bardzo polubiła klaczki, ze wzajemnością. Zaczęły spędzać razem czas. Wszyscy opowiadali o trzech przyjaciółkach, które nic nie rozłączy, dzięki czemu stały się lekko "znane" w drugiej klasie. Wakacje Historia znaczka Pencil coraz częściej pisała, ponieważ uznała, że jak księżniczkom podobała się jej książka, to właśnie to musi być jej talentem i przeznaczeniem. Czasami nie spała całe noce i spała dłużej za dnia, ale rodziców to nie dziwiło, ponieważ w wakacje mogła sobie pozwolić na dłuższe zabawy. Pewnego dnia klaczka postanowiła wybrać się do lasu Everfree, by znaleźć inspiracje. Usiadła przy jednym z drzew i zastanawiała się o czym pisać, gdy coś zaczęło się poruszać w krzakach. Wyskoczył z nich patyko-wilk. Można było zauważyć, że to był jeszcze młody osobnik, ponieważ nie atakował młodej klaczki. Zaczął obwąchiwać jej przednie kopytko i twarz, po czym ją polizał. Paw zaśmiała się i pogłaskała go po głowie. Wtedy wpadła na genialny pomysł i zaczęła pisać opowieść o klaczy, która potrafiła władać nad zwierzętami. Gdy wróciła do domu, tata Pencil zauważył coś na boku klaczy. Jednorożec był pewien, że to tylko żywica, lecz to był znaczek: ołówek rysujący łapkę. Klasa 3 W klasie 3 nic się nie pozmieniało. Znaczy się: prawie. Zmieniły się relacje Pencil z Electrickiem. On stał się dla mnie niej bardzo miły. Ta była zdziwiona, lecz przestała potem na to zwracać uwagę. Dużo się uczyła i zbierała dobre oceny. Crazy i Green lekko zazdrościły klaczce tak świetnych ocenO ja skromna ;-;. Pod koniec roku klasa klaczki pojechała do Canterlotu do teatru. Gdy wrócili, jeden z ogierów zabrał Paw czapkę. Ona i jej przyjaciółki pobiegły za nim, by mu ją odebrać. Niestety Crazy potknęła się o kamień, a na nią upadła Paw. Wtedy Chockolate zaczęło potwornie boleć kopytko. Pencil była przerażona i nie wiedziała, co robić. Zgłosiła to wychowawczyni i poszła do szkolnej pielęgniarki. Ta powiedziała, że jest głupia jest możliwe, że złamała kopytko. Następnego dnia okazało się to prawdą, bo mama Pencil rozmawiała z mamą Crazy. Pojawiła się jedynie na zakończenie roku. Podczas niego Pencil miała wzorowe zachowanie. Klasa 4 Młoda jednorożka poznała wiele nowych kucyków, a także się z wieloma pożegnała. Pencil wydoroślała i potrafiła się odpowiednio zachowywać w starszych klasach, a nie jak dzieciak. W podstawówce zaczęło jej się naprawdę podobać. Lecz nie potrwało to długo przez okropną nauczycielkę W-F'u. Krzyczała na klacz podczas wykonywania błędnie ćwiczeń oraz gdy biegła za wolno. W końcu zaczęła przed lekcjami wychowania fizycznego chorować - i nie udawała. Ona na serio dostawała gorączki i bólu brzucha. Przez dużą ilość nieobecności, Paw obniżyła sobie frekwencje. Gdy wracała, musiała dużo nadrabiać, jeśli chodzi o kartkówki i sprawdziany z matematyki. Na szczęście udało jej się nadgonić z zaległościami i udało jej się zdobyć czerwony pasek na świadectwie. Klasa 5 W jej nauczycielach zaszło wiele zmian. Wielu zostało zastąpionych, jak np - na szczęście naszej klaczy - nauczycielka W-F'u. Zmieniono tez nauczycielkę języka ojczystego, co zasmuciło Pencil, ponieważ ta była jej ulubioną. Ta jednak również okazała się być bardzo miłą i pogodna osobą. Organizowała różne wycieczki oraz tworzyła na lekcji pracę w grupach, dlatego też wszyscy lubili z nią lekcje. Pewnego dnia nauczycielka ogłosiła, że zostaje zorganizowana wycieczka do teatru w Canterlocie. Paw zapytała rodziców, czy może jechać, a ci chętnie się zgodzili. Spotkała tam swojego kolegę ze szkoły, którego również znała z konkursu, w którym brała udział. Zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Po jakimś czasie Pencil spojrzała na duży balkon, i powiedziała ogierowi, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziała spektaklu z takiego balkonu. Ten zaczął się chwalić tym, że na tym balkoniku widział już jeden spektakl i przez cały wyjazd chodził za Paw i powtarzał zdanie, które po jakimś czasie stało się irytujące: "Byłem na balkonie". Lecz nie tylko na wycieczce. Następnego dnia w szkole to się nie skończyło. Kiedy w czerwcu kucyk wybrał się na konkurs pisarski "Piszę książkę", rywalizowała ze swym kolegą. Niestety, przegrała. Ten - o dziwo - nie zaczął się wychwalać zwycięstwem. Pencil przez tą sprawę spadła z historii i nie zdobyła upragnionego paska. Klasa 6 Ostatni rok szkoły podstawowej Pencil. Klaczy bardzo zależało na tym, by zdobić to, co chciała zrobić rok wcześniej. Nawet na kartce zapisała wszystkie cele. Do jednych z nich należało m.in. zdobyć co najmniej 4 z historii czy też wygrać ze swym irytującym kolegą. Wzięła się w garść i gdy tylko dano ogłoszenie o konkursie na książkę zabrała się za nią. Z historii również dużo się uczyła i dostawała lepsze oceny niż w zeszłym roku. Stawała się coraz lepsza w wielu dziedzinach i nawet zajęła 1 miejsce w Equestriańskim Konkursie Ortograficznym. =U "tych złych" = Pencil nie zgłosiła się na obóz językowy, ponieważ nie przepadała za takimi rzeczami. Przez to została przeniesiona do klasy VI"A" - wrogów klasy Paw. Ta klasa zawsze była faworyzowana, przez co VI"B" nienawidziła ich. Co do tego - Galling VolumeTo ten mój irytujący kolega - również należał do tej klasy. Tuż przed tymi trzema dniami, które jednorożka miała spędzić u "tych złych". Czuła, że jest przerażona. Klaczka weszła do budynku szkoły z gęsią skórką. Była przy nich przytłoczona, nie wiedziała, jak się zachować. Myślała, że jej obecność im przeszkadza. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na rozpoczęcie lekcji, weszła trzęsąc się do sali lekcyjnej. Klasa VI"A" miała z jedną z najbardziej sympatycznych nauczycielek matematyki - pani Cosinus. Zauważyła onieśmieloną klacz i spytała się, co się stało. Paw powiedziała jedynie, że trochę się denerwuje. Wtedy podszedł do klaczy Galling i powiedział, że Pencil nie ma co się martwić, ponieważ ich klasa jest wspaniała. Potem klaczka siedząca z przodu - Lovely Braces - zaproponowała klaczy, że póki nie ma jej przyjaciółki, mogą siedzieć razem. Brzoskwiniowa klacz chętnie na taki układ przystała. W poniedziałek Pencil czuła się o wiele pewniej niż w piątek. Jednak pojawiła się w szkole przyjaciółka Lovely - Brilliant Gymnastics. Paw nie mogła dalej dzielić ławki z Braces, więc zaczęła szukać miejsca z przodu. Jedyne wolne miejsce bliżej tablicy było... w ławce Voluma. Jednorożka nieśmiało podeszła do kolegi i spytała, czy może usiąść. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że może. Potem siedziała z ogierem również we wtorek. Gdy przyjaciółki - jak i ona sama - wróciły do sali, w której zawsze VI"B" miała lekcje, zaczęły dopytywać, co się działo i czy coś "zaiskrzyło" między nią a Galling'iem. Paw jedynie skrzywiła się na to pytanie i odpowiedziała, że nie. Przyjaciółki zaczęły mówić, że coś ukrywa i postanowiły pójść do ogiera. Ten zareagował dokładnie tak, jak klacz. Jedna z klaczy - jednorożec Happy Draw - powiedziała, że coś musiało się wydarzyć, tylko po prostu się wstydzą. Pencil zaśmiała się, lecz po jakimś czasie stało się to irytujące. = Bal szóstoklasisty = Wielkimi krokami zaczął się zbliżać bal szóstoklasistów. Przyjaciółki zaczęły rozmawiać o swych kreacjach i o tym z kim będą tańczyć. Happy była pewna, że Volume zaprosi Paw do tańca, lecz gdy Pencil to usłyszała, zareagowała jak zawsze - skrzywiła się. Codziennie po powrocie ze szkoły pytała się mamy, czy pójdą wreszcie po sukienkę, lecz klacz odpowiadała, że pójdą jutro. I tak przez dwa tygodnie. Gdy była ostatnia środa przed imprezą, matka i córka wybrały się po sukienkę i buty. Kupiły pomarańczową sukienkę i czarne buty. Wszystko było już kupione W piątek po obiedzie brzoskwiniowa klacz umyła grzywę, wysuszyła ją i wyprostowała. Potem włożyła swoją sukienkę i buty, czarny sweterek i czarną torebkę. Mogła wychodzić. Tego dnia było bardzo wietrznie. Jedno z drzew prawie uderzyło Pencil i do tego wiatr zniszczył jej fryzurę. Wreszcie dotarła do sali. Przyjaciółki Paw były zachwycone wyglądem jednorożki. Gdy podczas ich rozmów przechodził obok nich Galling, wszystkie oprócz brzoskwiniowej klaczy zaczęły się śmiać. Ta spojrzała na nie pytająco, po czym Speed Sport powiedziała, że Volume jej się przypatrywał. Gdy to usłyszała, strzeliła typowego facepalm'a. Gdy weszli na salę, zastali pięć długich stołów zakrytych białym obrusem: dla wszystkich klas szóstych i dla nauczycieli. Wszystkie klacze zajęły miejsca obok siebie. Kucyki dostały potrawy po czym każda klasa miała przeczytać wiersz o ich wychowawcy. Czytanie padło na Pencil. Nie była jakoś specjalnie zdenerwowana, jednak można było usłyszeć, że się jąka. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że kończy już podstawówkę i będzie trzeba "iść naprzód". Kiedy jej przyjaciółki zaczynały płakać po każdym słowie, które wypowiedziała Paw, jej też chciało się płakać. CDN Osobowość Ciekawska Pencil od najmłodszych lat interesowała się... wszystkim. Musiała zajrzeć w każdą szparkę, pod każdy kamień i do każdego pomieszczenia. Często gdy odwiedzała swoją ciocię czy też koleżanki, to gdy nikt nie patrzył, zaglądała do szuflad co z tego, że robiłam to tak dyskretnie, że wszyscy widzieli ;-;. Było to irytujące dla gospodarzy, dlatego zwykle w odwiedziny przychodzono do domu panny Paw. Raz zjadła nawet tynk myśląc, że to cukier puder. Teraz to się klaczy udzieliło, ponieważ jako dziennikarka ma smykałkę do zdobywania informacji. Gadatliwa Jednorożka mówi bardzo dużo i praktycznie... o niczym. Bardzo często wyrywa coś z kontekstu albo odzywa się nie na temat. Ponieważ siedzi sama w ławce, nie ma się do kogo słowem odezwać na lekcji, chyba że jest mało kucyków, to wtedy na lekcji może spokojnie rozmawiać z innymi. Na lekcjach dużo się zgłasza i może się wypowiedzieć, ponieważ w szkole odzywa się bardzo ciekawie. Przyjacielska Zawsze pomaga innym. nowe kucyki w mieście mogą liczyć na jej pomoc. Chętnie zawiera nowe przyjaźnie. Kucyki ją lubią i są dla klaczy miłe. Irytująca Nikt nie ma samych zalet, więc Pencil też. Przez swoje gadulstwo i ciekawość wszyscy mają ją dość. Rodzina nienawidzi, gdy zaczyna jakiś temat, bo najpierw mówi jedno, potem drugie i tak w kółko... Leniwa Mimo tego, że z chęcią pomaga innym, jest potwornie leniwa. Nic nigdy jej się nie chce, nawet na trudny sprawdzian z przyrody się nie uczy, a potem dostaje 3. Nic nie może poradzić na to. Bardzo chciałaby pouczyć się, no ale "tego odcinka jeszcze nie oglądałam!". Przemądrzała Zawsze uważa, że wie lepiej. Nie słucha starszych tylko działa po swojemu, co nigdy jej nie pomaga. Kłóci się z rodziną, a gdy okazuje się, że nie ma racji, udaje, że nie mówiła źle. Umiejętności Pisanie Wszyscy widzą w Pencil niezwykle dobrą pisarkę, ta jednak uważa, że daleko jej do talentu. Każdy jest zachwycony jej książkami, opowiadaniami czy wierszami. Oczywiście, znajdują się osoby, które "hejtują" jej projekty, ta się tym nie przejmuję co z tego że to ponysona, a ja nienawidzę hejtu ;-;. Rysowanie No cóż, tego aż tak bardzo "umiejętnością" nazwać nie można, jednak rysuje dość ładnieNie rysuje ładnie, cytuję nauczycielkę xD. Większości podoba się rysunki Paw, jednak ona sądzi, że to bezużyteczne bazgroły które kiedyś będą ścierkami z mikrofibry. Śpiewanie Śpiewa dość ładnie. Dawniej porzuciła chęć śpiewania, lecz w gimnazjum znów to pokochała. Gra na djembe Pencil potrafi świetnie grać na djembe. Polubiła to w szóstej klasie. Nauczycielka muzyki poprosiła Paw, by powtórzyła to, co ona zagrała na bębnie. Pencil bardzo szybko zapamiętała i zagrała bezbłędnie. Nauczycielka z uznaniem powiedziała, że Paw od tego czasu będzie należeć do chórku i grać na tym instrumencie. Klacz namówiła mamę, by poszły do sklepu i kupiły djembe, by jednorożka mogła ćwiczyć. Klacz do dzisiaj w wolnym czasie gra na instrumencie. Relacje Mama Klacz ma świetny kontakt ze swą mamą. Brzoskwiniowa klacz widzi autorytet w matce. Zawsze dobrze się dogadywały, choć matka klaczy ma ostry charakter. Rzadko kiedy się kłócą, a jeśli już, to po paru latach minutach się godzą. Tata Pencil ma równie dobry kontakt z tatą. Czasem chodzą razem na ryby, czym pan Paw się lubuje. Ogier jest bardzo mądry, zawsze tym imponował klaczy. Choć długo pracuje, zawsze ma czas dla córki. Siostra Paw bardzo kocha swą siostrę. Ta jest od niej starsza o 6 lat. Czasami się kłócą, jak to siostry, ale szybko się godzą. Często razem śpiewają, głównie Melody, bo ona śpiewa ładniej ;-; Brat Podobnie jak z Faith, Pencil bardzo kocha Studio. Częściej się kłócą, niż z Melody. Mimo tego bardzo się kochają. Lecz rzadko się widują, ponieważ Photo często wychodzi na sesje zdjęciowe. Crazy Chockolate Najlepsza przyjaciółka klaczy. Każdy wie, że jest ona nienormalnaW dobrym sensie, oczywiście, jednak Pencil taką ja lubi. Wszyscy uważają ją za szaloną, bo np. przefarbowała sobie część grzywy na tęczowo. W szkole są nierozłączne, poza nią też. Nic nie jest w stanie ich rozłączyć. Poznały się już pierwszego dnia szkoły, ponieważ na rozpoczęciu usiadły razem. Od tego czasu się kolegowały, lecz spędzała cały czas z Cat i się nie zadawały. W klasie drugiej odnowiły swoje relacje, a w klasie trzeciej i czwartej siedziały razem w ławce. Klacz przeprowadziła się do Los Pegasus. Green Clover Druga przyjaciółka. Tak jak przy wcześniejszym przypadku, klacze są nierozłączne. Ta jednak jest spokojniejsza, niż Crazy. Obie bardzo się lubią. Poznały się w klasie pierwszej, lecz Paw nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Dopiero, gdy Cat się przeprowadziła, zaczęła zwracać uwagę na Clover. Green przeprowadziła się do Canterlotu i ich kontakt się urwał. Extreme Loop Poznały się w szkole. Jest świetna w piłce kopytkowej i w każdym innym sporcie. Chodzą do jednej klasy. Poznały się na lekcji gimnastyki, gdy podczas biegów Loop wpadła na Pencil. Paw straciła równowagę i upadła. Extreme pomogła jej wstać i pobiegła dalej. Potem znów na siebie wpadły - tym razem podczas pory lunchu. Extreme kończyła rozmawiać z koleżanką z drużyny piłki kopytkowej, więc była odwrócona do Pencil. Gdy się odwróciła, uderzyła w Paw, na którą spadło całe jej jedzenie. Extreme przeprosiła jeszcze raz i klacze zaczęły rozmawiać. Tak zaczęły się kumplować Pewnego dnia podeszła do klaczy pegazica Lily z jej klasy. Powiedziała, żeby nie ufała Loop, bo ona rozpowiada innym sekrety. Przez to Pencil zaczęła unikać koleżanki. W końcu zdenerwowana pegazica zapytała, czemu ta jej unika. Klacz nie rozumiała, jak jednorożka mogła uwierzyć w takie głupoty. Dziś już się przyjaźnią. Bliźniaczki Odds Również się poznały w szkole. Najlepiej się dogaduje ze starszą o 5 minut Whity, niż z jej siostrą Blacky. Poznały się w 4 klasie, bliźniaczki chodzą do innej klasy. Whity brała udział w konkursie "Savoir Vivre od A do Z". Starsza bliźniaczka wiedziała o tym wszystko i zajęła 1 miejsce. Pencil nie dała rady się pouczyć, ponieważ poszła nagle, bo poprosiła ją koleżanka, która nie mogła iść. Tak więc nie udało jej się nauczyć. Dziś przyjaźni się z bliźniaczkami. Turkus Turkusowa klacz spotkała ją pierwszy raz na korytarzu w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum. Brzoskwiniowa klacz uśmiechnęła się do turkusowej gdy ta koło niej przechodziła, więc Turkus postanowił się jej przedstawić. Okazało się, że to właśnie ona jest redaktorką gazetki szkolnej. Łączyło ich wspólne zainteresowanie pisarstwem, więc Turkus postanowił się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Aktualne często się widują na przerwach oraz rozmawiają o różnych sprawach. Turkus również czasami pomaga Pencil w robieniu gazetki szkolnej. Wkrótce zostały bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Sailandra Klaczki poznały się na pierwszym etapie konkursu pisarskiego. Rozmawiały trochę jadąc wspólnie taksówką. Podały sobie nawet kilka pomysłów na książki do konkursu. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom, obie przeszły do następnego etapu. Tam właśnie zostały przydzielone do wspólnego pisania jednej książki. Niestety ich książka nie zajęła pierwszego miejsca, lecz książka ich denerwujących znajomych. Sailandra czuła, że od nich ściągali, lecz Pencil była pewna, że jej kolega nigdy by nic nie ściągnął. Gdy pierwsze miejsce czytało swoją książkę, okazało się, że tylko część znajomego Sailan była skopiowana, więc obie klacze miały rację. Chociaż były rozczarowane drugim miejscem, zostały dobrymi przyjaciółkami i wciąż utrzymują kontakt. Warfire W Manehattanie co roku odbywał się największy w Equestrii konkurs pisarski. Pencil Paw postanowiła wsiąść w nim udział i była pewna, że da sobie radę, jednak jeden z kolegów z jej szkoły powiedział jej, że na tym konkursie szansę mają tylko najlepsze książki. Paw wiedziała, że jej opowiadania należą do tej grupy, jednak komentarz kolegi tak ją zdenerwował, iż postanowiła pokazać mu, na co ją stać. Kilka godzin przed konkursem w głowie Pencil pojawił się genialny pomysł na książkę, więc usiadła na ławce i zaczęła zapisywać go w zeszycie. Na jej nieszczęście silny wiatr wyrwał kilka kartek z jej zeszytu, a klacz nie zauważyła tego. Kartki tymczasem przefrunęły przez pobliską ulicę i poleciałyby nie wiadomo dokąd, gdyby nie złapała ich Warfire, wracającą właśnie ze sklepu do domu. Brązowy pegaz postanowił oddać kartki właścicielce lub właścicielowi, ale nie miał pojęcia do kogo one należą. Klacz zauważyła jednak, że na kawałkach papieru są jakieś napisy, więc postanowiła przeczytać je z nadzieją, że pomogą jej odnaleźć właściciela kartek. Książka Pencil bardzo wciągnęła Warfire, jednak na kartkach wyrwanych przez wiatr nie było końcówki, toteż Warfire zaczęła bardzo intensywnie zastanawiać się, jak powinno brzmieć zakończenie. Wtem pegaz spostrzegł Paw, która wciąż siedziała na ławce pisząc opowiadanie. Warfire przyszło na myśl, że być może to Pencil zgubiła część swojej książki, więc brązowa klacz podleciała do jednorożki. Pencil była w trakcie pisania najważniejszej części opowiadania, gdy nagle usłyszała głos, pytający, czy to ona zgubiła część zeszytu. Paw podniosła głowę i zobaczyła swoje zapiski trzymane przez Warfire. Pegaz wyjaśnił, że znalazł je odlatujące do ciepłych krajów i odda je właścicielce tylko pod warunkiem, że pozwoli mu ona dokończyć czytanie. Paw zgodziła się, a potem zaczęła rozmawiać z Warfire. Szybko dostrzegły, że łączy je pasja do książek, więc zaprzyjaźniły się. Avant-garde Chic Wkrótce Musical Wings Musi chodzi do tej samej klasy co starszy brat Pencil - Photo Studio. Pewnego dnia Wings i Photo zostali przydzieleni do robienia razem projektu z muzyki. Temat dotyczył Rock'n Rolla. Kucyki umówiły się w rodzinnym domu Paw. Gdy Musical dotarła do domku na przedmieściach Ponyville, drzwi otwarła jej brzoskwiniowa klaczka. Wpuściła do domu i powiedziała, żeby rozgościła się i że jej brat za chwilę przyjdzie. Gdy kucyki robiły projekt, Paw postanowiła trochę poirytować swojego brata jak zawsze xd i zaczęła zadawać różne pytania. Musical zaczęła się głośno śmiać i widać było, że Studio się speszył. Gdy Musical zaczęła rozmawiać z klaczką, ogier zwrócił jej uwagę, że powinna kontynuować pracę. Do dzisiaj Pencil i Musical świetnie się dogadują. Klacz bardzo często wpada w odwiedziny do klaczy by pogadać. Ach! Musi i Photo dostali 6 z projektu ;) Flair Darling Pencil została zaproszona przez jedną z redaktorek Canterlotu by napisać artykuł o wielkim festiwalu astronomicznym. Paw od razu się zgodziła, lecz po jakimś czase zdała dobie sprawę, że nic nie wie o astronomii. Zaprosiła na wyjazd Gallinga, który znał się trochę na gwiazdach. Gdy tam trafili, przywitała ich zielona pegazica w okularach. Opowiedziała szybko o festiwalu astronomicznym. Galling trafił do innego przewodnika, więc Pencil była sama. Jednorożka zadawała Flair różne pytania dotyczące gwiazd, na które panna Darling odpowiadała bez żadnego problemu. Paw cały czas to zapisywała. Pod koniec dnia brzoskwiniowa klacz spytała się Flair, czy może przeprowadzić z nią wywiad. Ta zaskoczona się zgodziła. Dwa dni później w całym Canterlocie był dostępny artykuł "Pegaz wśród gwiazd", a Pencil nadal utrzymuje kontakt z Darling. Zwierzak Rex Pies klaczy. Był z nią od dzieciństwa. Był to czarny pies z biszkoptowymi wstawkami na: łapkach, brzuchu, ogonie i pyszczku. Cechował go niebywały spokój. Rzadko kiedy szczekał na inne psy. Lubił bawić się z Winoną. Pewnego dnia psiak zaczął chorować. Wymiotował i załatwiał potrzeby w domu. Przestał też jeść, przez co strasznie wychudł. Pencil sądziła, że jak zawsze, to minie. Niestety, mylił się. Gdy klacz miała z nim iść na spacer, ten wstał z posłania, lecz momentalnie upadł. Następnego dnia było coraz gorzej, a tego samego dnia wieczorem umarł. Pencil zawsze będzie za nim tęsknić. Bunny'''Wiem, oryginalne imię xD Królik Paw. Jest to jasnoszary króliczek z rdzawymi wstawkami na: lewym oku, prawym uchu, prawej, przedniej łapce oraz obu tylnych. Bunny jest niezwykle kapryśnym króliczkiem, jednak kocha swą właścicielkę. '''Aria Sunia Pencil. Została adoptowana po śmierci Rexa ze schroniska. Ta roczna psina jest trzy-kolorowa. W sierści przeważa kolor biały. Na czubku głowy i na uszach jest czarna, a końcówki uszu mają barwę rudą. Ten sam kolor otacza brązowe oczy zwierzaka. Ogonek ma czarny kolor, a na grzbiecie można zauważyć czarne plamki. Lewe ucho psa jest oklapnięte, a drugie stoi. Aria to energiczna sunia oraz bardzo urocza. Kocha pieszczoty oraz gdy Paw się z nią bawi. Bardzo kocha całą rodzinkę. Wcielenia Kryształowa W wersji kryształowej Pencil, jak każdy kryształowy kucyk, ma kryształowy połyski kanciaste refleksy. Grzywa i ogon klaczy są mocno zakręcone, podobnie jak grzywa jej przyjaciółki (Green Clover). Ogólnie, tylko tym się różni. Equestria Girls Ciekawostki * Imię niezbyt zgadza się z talentem klaczy. Jej talent to pisanie, a z jej imienia wynika, że talentem klaczy powinno być rysowanie. * Nie lubi pomidorów. * Nie lubi kucyków, które się dziwią, że nie lubi pomidorów. * Kocha Wigilię Serdeczności (u nas święta xDD). * Obchodzi urodziny 1 sierpnia. * Panicznie boi się pająków. * Nienawidzi horrorów. * Jest redaktorką gazetki szkolnej i co roku startuje na redaktor naczelną. * Nadużywa słowa "Czej" (czekaj) oraz "Yj" (Ej). Cytaty Galeria Pencil Paw ID3 by Czikorita08.png|ID Pencil Paw new EG by Czikorita08.png|Pencil w EG Pencil Paw by Magi.png|Śliczna Pencil od Magi <3 Świąteczna nowa Pencil Paw by Ara.png|Prześliczne <3 od Ary na święta <3 Święta na wiki by AgnessAngel.png|Prześliczny obrazek grupowy na święta od Agnes <3 Penćl by A.G.jpg|Świąteczna Pawie od Amci <3 Merry Christmas, Brony Wiki! by Ara.png|Wikiowa społeczność ubiera choinkę, czyli kolejne dzieło Ary <3 Święta, święta i po świętach 2016 by Deerloud.png|Śliczny, świąteczny obrazek od Deerloud <3 Noworoczny art by Flutti Sparkle.png|Noworoczny obrazek od Flutti <3 Pencil Paw by Rochi mouscedes.jpeg|Pisząca Pencilka od Rochi <3 Carnival gift by Ara.png|Pencil jako Haruka Nanami - karnawałowy obrazek od Ary <3 Przypisy